It loves me my Angel
by DarkBiBi
Summary: (historia Yaoi)eles grandes guerreiros ricos os outros apenas belos escravos querendo liberdade, o que fazer quando eles acabam se apaixonando sem perceber(capitulo 3 salvação)
1. Default Chapter

_A Grécia estava em sua melhor fase para os nobres, eles tinham terras, grandes soldados e muitos escravos e cada dia tinham mais riquezas._

_Já para o povo, a vida era de pura miséria, os nobres o submetiam as piores humilhações e para piorar a guerra vinha junto para devastar o pouco que tinham… suas famílias._

_Shura era o príncipe das batalhas, o general temido por muitos respeitado por alguns e amado por outros.Um dos heróis que os Deuses mais amava e que os inimigos mais odiavam._

_Kamus deixou a nobreza Francesa para ir as guerra gregas, um homem de coração frio que parecia não ter sentimentos, ele tinha tudo, dinheiro, beleza, mulheres e homens que quisesse mais não sabia o que era sorrir ou ser feliz, mesmo sendo o primo direto do Imperador Saga._

_Carlo um dos soldados mais violentos o tão temido Mascara da morte que tinha o ritual de arrancar a cabeça de seus inimigos e pendurar em praça publica, não sabia o que era amor ou compaixão apenas sabia que nunca iria amar._

_Saga o Imperador de Pallas (Antenas) mais temido de toda Grécia devido a suas devastadoras vitórias e grandes soldados, apenas queria mais poder, mais escravos mais terras, queria toda a Grécia curvada diante de si._

_Aioros um escravo que apenas queria poder saber o que é a liberdade, saber o que é poder tomar suas próprias decisões. Um homem cuja coragem, a beleza e o coração encantou a muitos. Perdeu o irmão na guerra isso fez com que odiasse os reis e soldados._

_Milo um escravo arrogante que não se sujeita se curvar perante a nobreza, que enfrenta tudo e a todos apenas para poder ser aceito como um humano comum e não como um animal._

_Trabalha em Esparta junto com Aioros, nas terras inimigas do imperador Saga._

_Afrodite um homem que se vendi por dinheiro para poder comprar a liberdade.Vive na casa de bordel de Esparta.É o amante preferido do rei espartano._

_Mesmo durante uma guerra sangrenta entre os dois maiores reinos, mesmo com as diferenças essas almas podem se encontrar e se completarem?_

_Mesmo com o ciúme e a vingança de alguns eles podem se amar?_

_(historia centralizada nos casais Milo/Kamus, Aioros/ Shura, Afrodite/MM)_

**It loves me my Angel **

Depois de longos minutos de terror a batalha havia terminado, o chão estava coberto de sangue e de cadáveres, os aldeões escravos arvores tudo havia sido devastado junto com o exercito inimigo.

Não havia sobrado nada alem de morte, nada ali tinha mais vida.

Isso só significava uma coisa, que o exercito de Pallas do Imperador Saga havia ganhado mais uma batalha.

No castelo de Pallas todos os grandes guerreiros que venceram a batalha estavam no salão principal esperando o imperador chegar para dar as novas ordens.

Mais apenas três daqueles guerreiros se destacavam,eram belos e tinham porte forte e pareciam ser os únicos que não tinham um ferimento se quer.

- MM Jogue essas cabeças fora estão começando a feder!

-Não enche Kamus! Elas são os meus troféus não vou me desfazer delas!

-Se você não joga elas fora eu jogo! – Kamus pegou a sacola ensangüentada que devia ter umas 50 cabeças.

-Kamus devolve a porra das cabeças! – MM foi andando em passos fortes assustando alguns dos soldados dentro do recinto que parecia teme-lo.

-Da para os dois pararem de brigar por coisas tão inúteis! – o belo homem apareceu na frente dos dois guerreiros que brigavam falando em um tom de voz divertido e ao mesmo tempo serio.

-Minhas cabeças não são inúteis Shura! – MM trincou os dentes ofendido.

-Certo como quiser mais sinceramente tem coisas muito mais interessantes para vocês discutirem!

Kamus pareceu escutar o amigo e jogou o saco no chão e se dirigia novamente para seu lugar, e foi nesse momento que a figura bela e altiva do imperador apareceu entrando no salão.

Todos se curvaram e depois levantaram para ver a imagem do rei por quem lutavam.

-Pelo que eu vejo mais uma vitória fácil para nosso exercito não é mesmo general Shura!

-Sim meu rei como sempre agora aquelas terras são sua!

Saga deu um sorriso de vitória e se aproximou do mapa que parecia ser a Grécia e circulou mais um território.O mapa estava todo circulado praticamente faltava apenas pequenos reinos, e a grande Esparta.

-Podem se retirar quero apenas que os seus superiores fiquem! – Após dito isso todos os soldados saíram do salão satisfeitos apenas permanecendo Shura, MM e Kamus.

Saga estava virado de costas para eles olhando o mapa,seus olhos azuis estavam vidrados principalmente na área que se encontrava Esparta.

-Saga me diga o que você quer? Não vai me dizer que não ficou satisfeito com a sua vitória? – Kamus falou com a cara carrancudo, por ser primo de Saga ele era o único que não tinha medo de enfrenta-lo.

-Eu quero Esparta Kamus!Essa vitória que vocês tiveram foi boa até, mais o lugar mais valioso para mim é Esparta

-Me desculpe meu rei mais Esparta é totalmente impossível de se conseguir. – Shura disse ao se lembrar que a cidade era protegida pelo deus da guerra Ares.

Saga bateu na mesa com força e se virou para eles com um olhar de raiva.

-Se é impossível faça que se torne possível eu quero, ou melhor, eu ORDENO que consigam Esparta para mim...

Kamus olhava o primo com um olhar indecifrável, já MM tinha um sorriso no canto dos lábios, já sentindo o prazer de lutar.

-Como quer que façamos isso meu rei?

-Ataque surpresa,entre na cidade e destrua tudo e a todos, capturem os escravos que vocês acham que serem úteis, peguem todo o ouro e coisas preciosas e matem o rei! – Saga deu um sorriso sarcástico – Shura de todos os meus guerreiros você é o mais amado pelos deuses, com você no meu exercito não vamos perder!

-Quando quer que partimos meu rei? – disse Shura olhando fixamente para o mapa.

-Se partirem hoje amanhã de manhã estaram lá, descansem a tarde e noite ataquem!

-Como deseja! – Shura se virou de costas e saiu do salão acompanhado dos outros dois amigos.

Kamus assim que se encontrou longe da sala deu um murro na parede.

-MERDA! Por que ele tem que ser tão ganancioso a gente devia perder essa guerra de propósito!

-Kamus ele é o rei vamos fazer o que ele ordenar se ele deseja Esparta é o que ele vai ter!

-Mais Shura eu não agüento mais ver gente que não tem nada a ver com isso morrendo tudo por que meu primo quer ser o imperador de toda a Grécia.

-Eu estou louco para a gente começar a cortar a cabeça de todos aqueles infelizes que vão morrer! – MM parecia o único empolgado dos três.

-É que você é outro animal como meu primo!

-Olha aqui seu francês de merda….

-Da para vocês pararem de brigar um minuto pelo menos? Kamus vai chamar os soldados mande eles se prepararem, MM você me ajuda a arrumar os cavalos para partimos e larga esse saco de cabeças que você está começando a feder junto com elas.

(…)

Todos em Esparta já sabiam da vitória de Pallas contra mais uma cidade, eles sabiam que logo seriam atacados mais não sabiam quando.

O sol estava forte mais mesmo assim os escravos trabalhavam carregavam peso, arrumavam a plantação e satisfaziam seus senhores.

No meio da praça estava cheio de gente todos vendo um belo jovem ser chicoteado sem do no tronco, a pele morena das costas estava em carne viva.Alguns olhavam com pena outros com diversão.

Nos olhos azuis escorriam lagrimas os lábios também estavam levemente machucados devido as próprias mordidas que dava para conter os gritos de dor.

-Escravo imundo não pretende gritar? – disse o carrasco se divertindo com a cara de dor do jovem.

-NÃO pode me bater o quanto quiser!

-INSOLENTE!- o homem batia cada vez mais forte no jovem que apenas deixava que as lagrimas escorressem mais não gritava.

-Chega por favor ele está quase desmaiando e vai morrer se você continuar batendo nele assim!

-Milo tem que pagar Aioros se você continuar interferindo vou te amarrar junto com ele e te chicotear junto.

-Aioros não se preocupe comigo deixa esse porco me bater não me importo! – dito isso ele levou outra chicotada mais nessa ele não se conteve e gritou.

-Se ele morrer o rei vai fazer você pagar por ter matado outra mão de obra dele! – o carrasco olhou bem para Aioros que parecia desesperado para salvar o amigo, mais sabia que bem no fundo aquele escravo tinha razão teria que pagar em dinheiro a mão de obra que Milo fazia como escravo.

-Certo pode desamarar ele e leva-lo! Mais Milo se você novamente não se curvar ou obedecer eu te mato, e vai ser um pena um homem tão bonito como você morrer! – ele deu um sorriso malicioso para o jovem que sangrava amarrado ao tronco e se retirou.

Aos poucos todos foram saindo do lugar sobrando apenas Milo e Aioros.

-Você é mesmo um idiota Milo quantas vezes já lhe disse para calar a sua boca, um dia vai acabar morrendo ainda! – Aioros dizia em um tom severo porem com uma expressão triste de ver Milo naquele estado deplorável.

-Aioros para de brigar comigo e me tirar desse tronco!

Aioros desamarrou o jovem e ajudou ele a andar, Milo não parava de chorar, era humilhante apanhar daquela maneira por que não queria se deitar com o carrasco.

-Milo não se preocupe ta eu vou cuidar de seus ferimento e não vou deixar que te batam dessa maneira novamente! – o grego acaricio as faces do outro tirando algumas lagrimas que caiam.

-Bem capaz de você apanhar comigo! – o grego deu uma risadinha fraca.

-Milo você vai trabalhando duro do jeito que estamos vamos comprar nossa liberdade!

-Aioros somos escravos não recebemos dinheiro temos aquilo que robamos é bem capaz da gente pagar os malditos e eles mesmo assim não libertarem a gente!

-Olha eu pensei que nunca ia dizer isso mais eu to torcendo para que haja uma guerra e que esses malditos morram nelas.

-Peço todo dia isso a Zeus! – Milo chegou meio carregado por Aioros até um casa grande mais não muito luxuosa, era uma casa noturna onde os soldados nobres e o rei ia as fezes para se divertirem no meio da luxuria.

-Milo você está horrível o que aqueles monstros fizeram com você eles te esfolaram vivo!ELES PASSARAM DOS LIMITES! – o jovem de aparecia feminina limpava e enfaixava os ferimentos das costas do outro jovem.

-Afrodite será que você pode cuidar do Milo para mim? Eu tenho que voltar para as malditas plantações antes que dêem por minha falta!

-Cuida desse garotinho quando quiser pode ir não se preocupe!

-Garotinho o caralho eu já sou um homem Aiii de vagar!- Milo se contorcia de dor cada vez que Afrodite punha o pano molhado nas suas costas.

-Certo boa sorte com ele, e não deixe ninguém toca-lo!

-Aioros querido o único que vai ser tocado aqui sou eu! Anda logo antes que venham buscar você e acabe levando seu "irmão" aqui também.

Aioros deu um sorriso ao amigo e saiu do bordel rumando as plantações do rei para voltar ao trabalho, só havia parado ao ficar sabendo que Milo estava sendo surrado em praça publica, sabia o quanto aquilo era humilhante e dolorido, já havia sido surrado daquela maneira algumas vezes e não podia deixar que isso acontece-se com Milo.

Considerava Milo um irmão mais novo, adotou o órfão grego quando perdeu o irmão na guerra, Milo preenchia o vazio que sentia com a falta de Aioria seu amado irmão.

A noite começava a cair as estrelas iam surgindo no céu, os escravos se recolhiam do campo para descansar.As ruas começavam a esvaziar e as casas noturnas começavam a funcionar.

Aioros também saiu das plantações, ia descansar estava morto buscaria Milo amanhã de manhã por que hoje ele estaria correndo o perigo de ser estuprado por aquele carrasco nojento, Milo estava fraco e daquele jeito não ia conseguir se defender.

-Talvez algum dia tenhamos liberdade de fazer escolhas sem que possamos apanhar de acordo com a resposta! – Aioros olhou as estrelas e sorriu o que mais gostava na vida era o céu a noite, estrelado.

(…)

Shura olhava as estrelas enquanto cavalgava, estavam lindas aquela noite, olhava e pensava que elas eram muitas mais talvez menos que a quantidade de homens que já tinha matado.Deu um suspiro cansado e olhou para o exercito, alguns dormiam em cima do cavalo outros conversavam para não cair no sono.

MM parecia mais interessado na conversa que um grupo de soldados que mais pareciam bandidos estavam tendo, ria e dava suas opiniões a eles que pareciam adorar o que ele dizia.

Kamus estava calado, parecia estar pensando, cavalgava ao lado de Shura mais nunca dirigia o olhar ao amigo.

-Kamus por que está tão calado?

-Estou pensando Shura.

-Posso saber em que ou em quem? – disse maliciosamente recebendo um olhar reprovador do outro.

-Eu pensava em Esparta nas pessoas que vamos matar!

-Kamus desde quando você anda tão sentimentalista?

-Não estou sentimentalista só que eu penso que essa luta é desnecessária!

-Kamus você não precisava vim nem sei por que você está no exercito você é rico não precisa disso! – comentou Shura fazendo pouco caso.

-Horas você também é rico e luta!

-Mais eu luto por que sinto prazer em lutar, em servir ao meu rei você não!

-Eu luto por que pelo menos lutando eu posso fazer algo mais útil do que passar o dia todo dormindo com os escravos e escravas como Saga! – Kamus fez cara de desgosto.

-A escravos que valem muito a pena Kamus!

-Olha eu sou um homem frio sem coração como dizem mais eu jamais obrigaria uma pessoa nobre ou escrava a dormir comigo como vocês fazem!

-Espera todos que dormiram comigo foi por que quiseram nunca obriguei ninguém! – Shura estava ofendido pela declaração do amigo.

Kamus deu outro suspiro, não ia discutir seus ideais com Shura que era fiel de mais ao rei Saga.

-Logo chegaremos nesse maldito lugar e eu vou poder dormir, estou quase caindo do cavalo de sono! – comentou Mm se aproximando dos dois.

-Ia ser um favor você cair do cavalo! – comentou Kamus sem olhar para o outro que lhe mostrou o dedo do meio.

-Bom eu a primeira coisa que vou fazer e achar um rio para tomar um banho relaxante e talvez uma Campânia para dormir comigo, depois vamos acaba com Esparta! – Shura sorriu confiante como MM e Kamus apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

O dia amanheceu fechado, não havia sol naquela manhã e o céu dava índices que ia chover a noite.

Aioros levantou cedo como sempre, pós a túnica velha e rumou para dentro da floresta, iria tomar um banho para acordar o corpo,antes que os outros acordassem e eles fosse proibido de se banhar e ir direto trabalhar.

Entrou por entre as arvores e depois de um pouco mais de caminhada encontrou o rio cristalino que costumava se banhar com Milo.

Tirou a túnica e se jogou no rio,os músculos pareciam relaxar,estava dolorido devido ao trabalho de ontem,fechou os olhos e afundou no rio,iria nadar um pouco faltava uma hora mais ou menos antes de todos acordarem e ter que ir trabalhar.

Shura estava morto de cansaço andou ate a floresta onde eles estavam escondido para ver se achava um rio para se lavar,chegaram a algumas horas,muitos já estavam dormindo como MM e Kamus mais ele não ia conseguir dormir antes de um banho para relaxar os músculos doloridos da viajem.

Sorriu ao encontrar o rio,se aproximou mais e seu sorriso desapareceu quando viu um jovem emergir de dentro dele.

Admirou o corpo nú do rapaz, a pele levemente bronzeada,os cabelos rebeldes que lê caia no rosto e sobre os olhos verdes que mais parecia duas esmeralda,só que eram mais brilhantes que a pedra.Tinha os lábios carnudos e convidativos,o corpo era um pouco musculoso,e tinha movimentes sensuais com aquele rostinho de menino inocente.Olhou a túnica rasgada e suja dele na margem e viu que era um escravo.

Se aproximou mais do lugar e viu os olhos verdes se dirigir a ele um olhar assustado

-Quem é você?


	2. Desejos da carne

**"It loves me my angel" **

**Capitulo 2 -Desejo da carne**

-Quem é você? –Aioros perguntou assustado olhando para o homem a sua frente.

Shura não conseguia responder, a única coisa que conseguia naquele momento era admirar o corpo forte e moreno a sua frente.

As gostas cristalinas de água escorria pelo corpo nú,os cabelos rebeldes grudavam na testa e nos olhos verdes deixando-o mais sedutor do que quando estava nadando.

Aioros pegou a túnica e se vestiu o mais rápido que pode, não gostava do jeito que aquele homem o olhava.

-Espere! – Shura saiu do transe e puxou o braço de Aioros quando esse começou a se afastar.

Aioros olhou para a mão que prendia seu Braço com força, subiu para a face masculina e bela,abaixou os olhos para o peito do homem que subia e descia rapidamente devido ao contato dos corpos.

-Você é um soldado!- Aioros olhou assustado para o uniforme que Shura usava e se afastou bruscamente quebrando o contato dos dois.

Olhou nos olhos do soldado e depois sai correndo em direção a floresta.

Não sabia o que podia acontecer ficando com aquele homem naquele lugar, da ultima vez havia sido violentado não queria sentir aquela dor novamente a dor de ser possuído a força.

Shura tentou alcançar Aioros pela floresta mais tinha dificuldades, o escravo parecia ter habilidade de correr por entre as arvores desviando dos galhos e raízes que atrapalhavam.

Shura sentiu seu corpo ir contra o chão ao tropeçar numa raiz de arvore.

Olhou para frente e não viu mais o jovem correndo, deu um soco no chão e praguejou baixinho de ter o perdido.

-Droga!

(…)

Afrodite trocava as faixas dos ferimentos de Milo enquanto conversavam na grande cama com lençóis azuis claros.

-Afrodite quem era aquele homem de ontem?

-Era o rei queridinho!- Afrodite enrolava delicadamente as faixas em Milo fazendo com que ele quase não sentisse a dor da cicatrização dos ferimentos.

-O que? Você dormiu com o rei?-Milo pareceu perplexo, o rei tinha Afrodite como amante ser assim como muitos nobres.Milo odiava homens que traem que não conhecia o significado da palavra honra, fidelidade.

-Eu sou o favorito dele Milinho!Hoje a noite vou ao castelo para me deitar novamente com ele!

-Afrodite por que não sai dessa vida? É muito triste!

-Na vida Milo apenas os ricos são beneficiados, e mesmo que eu vendesse meu corpo ele seria tomado a força como o seu quase foi! É triste de qualquer maneira para os pobres!

-Aquele carrasco maldito espero que ele tenha uma morte bem violenta! Milo disse numa mistura de raiva e rancor.

-Milo como quer que não te desejem? Você é lindo! – Afrodite deslizou as mão nas costa de Milo descendo para coxa em um gesto provocativo.

Milo se afastou de Afrodite e foi ate a janela do quarto olhando para for a do bordel.

-Não quero que me desejem quero que me amem!

-Aioros e eu te amamos!

-Mais você são deferentes, Aioros me ama como um irmão e você como um amigo praticamente o mesmo sentimento de Aioros!-Milo abaixou a cabeça e sorriu sarcasticamente – Quem amaria um simples escravo que nem eu que não tem nada para oferecer?

Milo voltou a olhar para a janela admirando as plantações que estavam refletidas pelo brilho do sol fazendo com que se tornassem mais verdes e mais cheio de vida.

(…)

Todos os soldados estavam escondidos na floresta que contornava a cidade de Esparta.

Uns descansavam, outros poliam sua armas, mais nenhum tinha a expressão de medo da morte e sim o semblante da vitória.

Kamus e MM estavam encostados em uma arvore discutindo quando viram Shura chegar por entre as arvores, olharam o estado do amigo.

Ele tinha folhas por todo o corpo, o cabelo e a roupa parecia estar sujo de terra e tinha pequenos corte na face.

-Shura pensei que tinha ido tomar um banho!- perguntou Kamus arqueando as sobrancelhas

-E eu fui! – Shura parecia não ligar para eles seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar

-Não parece esta pior que o MM!

-O que você quer dizer com isso francês? – MM grunhiu mais foi ignorado por Kamus que nem ao menos dirigiu o olhar ao homem ao seu lado que parecia querer mata-lo.

-Kamus está tudo pronto para o ataque?- Shura mudou de assunto propositalmente deixando isso não passar despercebido pelos amigos.

-Está!

-Certo peguem as armas e se preparem! MM quero que você ataque o castelo e mate o rei, Kamus destrua tudo que ver e capture todos os escravos que conseguir, avise os soldados que se machucarem um escravo se quer eu mesmo os matarei!

Kamus e MM se olharam achando estranha a ordem de Shura de não machucar nenhum escravo, normalmente Shura deixaria que os soldados desfrutassem dos escravos como desejassem.

-Vocês tem algo para protestarem?- Shura cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

-Não!

-Certo vamos reunir os homens!- Shura sai de lá do mesmo modo que entrou com a cabeça em outro lugar, deixando para trás os amigos curiosos para saber os pensamentos do outro.

(…)

Os ferimentos de Milo estavam começando a cicatrizar, devidos aos cuidados de Afrodite e já não ardiam como antes.

Ele caminha em direção as plantações, Aioros concertesa havia feito o trabalho dos dois por culpa dele não ter ficado de boca fechada novamente e por ter reagido as investida do carrasco.

Aioros sempre o protegia, passava fome para dar o que de comer a ele, apanhava para que Milo ficasse sem ferimento algum e mesmo assim sorria gentilmente para ele.

-Eu devia morrer para o Aioros ter paz!-Milo disse em um sorriso triste que demonstrava a angustia de ver o "irmão" sofrer daquela forma.

-Horas mais se não é o belo e insolente do Milo voltando!- O carrasco que havia batido em Milo trabalhava na mesma área que Milo, ele era um dos homens de confiança do rei, mais para Milo era mais um Bêbado como os outros.

-O que você quer?- Milo disse em um tom desafiador ouvindo a risada sarcástica do homem a sua frente que o comia com os olhos.

-É com esse tom de voz me parece que você não aprendeu o seu lugar e a respeitar quem deve! – o homem se aproximou mais de Milo permitindo que ele sentisse o cheiro de bebida que o corpo daquele homem exalava.

-Se você tentar me tocar novamente eu te mato nem que eu morra a chicotadas depois! – Milo bateu na mão suja e áspera que tentava lhe tocar no rosto.

-Deixa para lá você querendo ou não vai ser meu, vou te possuir mais cedo ou mais tarde! – o homem sorriu maliciosamente ao ver a expressão de nojo e raiva que Milo fazia, deu uma ultima olhada no corpo de Milo e depois entrou no meio da plantação desaparecendo por entre as folhas verdes.

-Porco!- Milo xingou uma ultima vez e depois entrou nas plantações pelo lado oposto daquele homem.

Milo empurrava as folhas que impediam sua passagem mais logo avistou Aioros no chão colhendo as sementes e frutas.

Milo observou o rosto belo e sereno de Aioros que parecia mais distraído do que de costume.

-Em que pensa tanto?- disse Milo se aproximando.

-Milo está melhor? – Aioros largou a cesta no chão e foi ate Milo acariciando-lhe a face.

-Bom ainda dói quando respiro!- Milo deu um sorriso de lado demonstrando que não se importava.

-Mais você não muda mesmo!- Aioros deu um tapinha delicado na cabeça desse vendo o outro fazer uma cara de dor.

-Mais você não disse ainda em que estava pensando!- Milo viu Aioros corar e sorriu maliciosamente – Hummm então era em quem?

-Milo mais trabalho e menos papo!- Aioros se afastou de Milo vendo esse soltar um gargalhada divertida com a expressão envergonhada e "zangada" que o outro tinha.

(…)

A noite logo caiu a lua e a estrelas já cobriam o céu fazendo com que fosse uma bela noite.

Os soldados estavam em volta da cidade armados e preparados para matar.

Kamus liderava os soldados da parte de trás da cidade perto do alojamento onde os escravos eram presos.

MM estava na esquerda em direção ao palácio , e Shura na direita perto das plantações.

Quando a ultima luz da cidade se apagou os soldados saíram de seus lugares silenciosamente para irem em direção ao seu objetivo numa cidade que estava totalmente desprotegida e preste a cair o reinado.

(…)

Milo dormia em cima de um pouco de feno no alojamento dos escravos, quando sentiu uma mão lhe tampar a boca e uma outra prender seus braços em cima da cabeça, um corpo pesado deitar sobre si e um cheiro forte de bebida..

Seus olhos azuis abriram com a expressão assustada que logo mudaram para uma de raiva e desespero ao notar o carrasco bêbado sobre ele.

-Eu disse que você seria meu por bem ou por mal!- ele lambeu o pescoço de Milo cheirando a pele que tinha cheiro másculo e ao mesmo tempo agradável, sentiu o corpo do escravo se debater tentando se soltar.

Milo mordeu a mão que tampava-lhe a boca o impedindo de gritar.

O carrasco gemeu de dor e lançou o olhar de raiva para Milo desferindo um tapa forte na face dele.

Um filhete de sangue escorreu pela boca de Milo sendo observado pelo olhar sádico que o homem lançava sobre o labio ferido.

-Se não quer por bem vai ser por mal! – ele desferiu outro tapa no rosto de Milo quando este o olhou com ódio tentando se soltar.

-NÃO ME TOQUE!- Milo gritava e tentava se soltar em vão todas vez levava mais tapas e ninguém o escutava, os seus gritos de agonia começavam a ecoar pelo recinto.

(…)

O terror nas ruas já começava pessoas corriam para salvar suas vidas, casas eram queimadas outras arrombadas e roubadas

Escravos eram presos nobres eram mortos.

Aioros corria por entre as plantações, tinha ido olhar as estrelas quando viu a cidade ser atacada e invadida por soldados.

Tentou se esconder em vão três soldados o viu e corria atrás dele por entre as folhas verdes.

Eles encurralaram Aioros no meio do mato e o olhava de maneira maliciosa sádica e cheio de luxuria.

-Eu vou ser o primeiro pois fui em que vi ele!- o soldado jogou Aioros no chão e logo os outros dois vieram.

Cada um prendia um braço de Aioros o deixando imóvel enquanto o outro estavam por cima tentando lhe abrir as pernas.

-ME SOLTA!- Aioros gritava de agonia e medo, não conseguia mexer um músculo estava preso por três homens e no meio daqueles plantas toda ninguém conseguiria vê-lo para salva-lo.

Aioros fechou os olhos com força e deixou as lagrimas lhe escorrer pela face ao se sentir ser invadito bruscamente, mais o que mais doía era seu orgulho sua mente seu coração estava sendo possuído a força novamente.

Podia se ouvir os gemidos de dor e os gritos de socorro no meio da plantação mais nada que as agressões não pudessem abafar.

(…)

Afrodite correu ate o castelo ao ver a cidade ser invadida, tinha que avisar o rei, subio as escadas rapidamente e abriu a porta do quarto se deparando com o cadáver sem cabeça do rei no chão ensangüentado e cheio de cortes provas que foi morto de maneira violenta e agressiva.

-Meu rei!- Afrodite disse isso em um tom fraco pondo a mão nos lábios para abafar o gemido.

-Essa cabeça vai para a praça onde toda a cidade poça ver!

Afrodite dirigiu o olhar cheio de lagrimas para as sombras do quarto da onde vinha a voz, viu um homem com a roupa ensangüentada assim como sua espada sair da escuridão, seus olhos demonstravam o prazer que teve de ter matado no canto dos lábios tinha um sorriso.

O homem lambeu o sangue da espada deixando que escorresse um pouco pelo cantos dos lábios para depois passar a língua em um gesto que demonstrava que estava apreciando o sabor daquela morte.

-A cidade foi atacada pr monstros! –Afrodite viu o jeito frio e cruel que o homem tratava os inimigos ficou horrorizado com o ato.

-Monstros não apenas anjos da morte!- MM jogou a espada no chão e se aproximou de Afrodite que no momento pareceu temer a vida.

-Não se aproxime!-Afrodite tentou sair do quarto mais foi puxado de encontro ao corpo daquele homem sentindo a respiração quente e o cheiro de sangue que ele tinha.

-Você meu caro é meu prisioneiro!

**Continua….**

**Gente ta ai o segundo capitulo espero que tenham gostado do segundo capitulo…queria prevenir que ai dói um dark leva mais para frente vai ter um dark bem pesado de Saga e Milo por isso se num gostam num leiam…. **

**Gente mandem comentário para mim ver se estão gostando certo? O terceiro capitulo esta já na metade saynora e obrigada pelos comentários**


	3. Salut Salvação

**Tradução  
1-Você agora é meu pertence meu anjo_!( -Tu maintenant c'est mien appartient mon ange)_ **

**2- Salut (Salvação)**

**"Its loves me my Angel"  
Salut **

-Pare com isso, me solta seu porco- A roupa de Milo era rasgada com violência o homem cujo estava com uma aparecia demoníaca passava as mãos ásperas com luxuria na pele macia que era descoberta.

-Cale a boca! – ele levantou a mão e desferiu outro tapa no rosto belo de Milo, observando a face ficar rosada, deu um sorriso malicioso ao ver sangue escorrer pelo canto dos lábios carnudos e disse com a voz em tom de ordem – Abra as pernas!

-Não- Milo guspiu no rosto do homem sentindo a unha dele cravar em suas coxas deixando um rastro vermelho .

-Quando eu mandar você obedece! – ele enfiou as mãos por de baixo da fina túnica que Milo usava tentando lhe abrir as pernas.

Milo tentava gritar com o pouco de voz e forças que ainda tinha, se debater já não conseguia mais,seu corpo estava dolorido os ferimentos das costas voltavam a sangrar e já sentia as lagrimas brotar em seus olhos.

-Já mandei abrir as suas malditas pernas- O homem levantou a mão novamente para bater em Milo que já estava quase inconsciente devido as agressões.

Milo fechou os olhos com força já esperando pelo tapa que não veio, no seu lugar veio um grito de agonia e um corpo pesado caiu sobre si.

Milo abriu os olhos que estavam com um brilho fraco demonstrando que ia perder a consciência,olhou o corpo sem vida e ensangüentado sobre si e depois a figura altiva de um belo homem ou talvez um deus segurando a espada prateada que escorria o sangue vermelho de seu agressor.

O homem ou deus tinha longos cabelos lisos os olhos azuis lindos porem frios e o olhava com uma expressão indecifrável, Milo queria olhar por mais tempo para saber se o "deus" tinha ido busca-lo porem seu corpo não permitiu, caiu desacordado sobre o feno que estava manchado de sangue não só do seu agressor mais também seu.

Kamus se aproximou do jovem tirando-o de baixo daquele homem, o segurou em seus braços admirando a face machucada porem não deixava de ser bela e desejável.

-Tu maintenant c'est mien appartient mon ange ! –Kamus sussurrou no ouvido de Milo como se ele pudesse escutar suas palavras.

(…)

-Me solta seu monstro está me machucando!

-Se você me prometer que vai parar de tentar fugir eu posso pensar no seu caso! – MM sorriu cinicamente para a delicada figura que arrastava em direção onde se encontravam os soldados festejando a vitória.

-Eu posso ate prometer mais não garanto que vou cumprir, agora me solta seu bruto- o jovem tentava se soltar mais o outro era muito mais forte do que ele.

MM arrastava Afrodite pelas ruas destruídas de Esparta sobe os olhares dos soldados que cobiçavam o delicado jovem enquanto os olhares para MM eram de admiração e medo.

-Pelo jeito conseguiu mais do que matar o rei MM! – um homem disse sorrindo gentilmente para Afrodite.

Afrodite olhou admirado para o belo loiro a sua frente.Tinha longos cabelos dourados e lindos olhos azuis céu um expressão calma e sedutora, ao mesmo o tempo que pura e maliciosa.

Diferente dos outros esse não usava armadura usava uma túnica que cobria todo o corpo branca , não sabia o que um homem daquele fazia com um monte de soldados.

É uma bela raridade não acha Shaka?Mais é bom não ficar de olho esse eu quero para mimé meu entendeu? – MM disse em um tom de ameaça.

-Não se preocupe não vou deixar ninguém encostar nele! –Afrodite foi jogado contra o corpo de Shaka por MM de um jeito rude.

-Deixe ele do jeito que eu gosto e depois leve ele para minha tenda! –MM sorriu de lado vendo os olhos azuis claros de Afrodite se arregalarem e quando seus lábios foram pronunciar algo viu sendo ser arrastado por aquele anjo que tinha o nome de Shaka.

(…)

Kamus andou ate o acampamento com Milo nos braços sem deixar de admira-lo por um segundo, vendo a expressão perturbada com que o rapaz dormia, sentiu um aperto no coração sem saber o por que de estar sentindo pena daquele desconhecido que ainda por cima era um reles escravo.Ele dormia com medo, medo do mundo? Ou talvez das pessoas!

-Kamus! –o francês olhou para frente e viu o italiano com o sorriso sarcástico de sempre nos lábios.

Olhou o lugar em volta e percebeu que estava tão encantado com o rapaz em seus braços que não viu a cidade toda destroçada os cadáveres caídos pelo chão, os soldados já estavam bebendo, alguns provocando os escravos que se encontravam amarrados, outros já eram mais rudes e tentavam o que queriam a força, naquele momento Kamus sentiu nojo de todos e desejou que todos morressem da pior maneira.

-Mais que bela preciosidade é essa no seus braçosÉ um tentador pedaço de carne! – MM olhou maliciosamente para o corpo de Milo recebendo um olhar de desprezo de Kamus.

-Onde está Shaka? – Kamus perguntou friamente não querendo demonstrar seu interesse pelo rapaz em seus braços.

-Foi cuidar de uma preciosidade que eu achei nesse lugar maldito!

Kamus não respondeu apenas adentrou mais o acampamento a procura de Shaka, sendo observado por MM maliciosamente.

-Esse francês me irrita! – MM ignorou o francês e foi em direção a sua grande tenda.

(…)

Aioros depois de ser violentado por três homens foi amarrado como um animal e levado pelos soldados tendo que escutar os comentários maliciosos que os homens dizia sobre ele, os toques ousados que eles faziam em seu corpo e as vezes alguns mais agressivos.

Chegou no acampamento que tinha soldados bêbados se divertindo de todas as maneiras para comemorar a vitória contra a grande Esparta que havia caído perante o exercito de Athenas.

Olhou para os escravos que estavam presos tentando localizar Milo ou Afrodite mais apenas encontrou rostos desesperados e tristes de amigos que eram como ele e que sofreriam o mesmo.

-Veja só seu puto parece que tem mais gente querendo esse seu corpo! –um dos soldados susurrou no ouvido de Aioros segurando-o pelo queixo mostrando os olhares que eram dirigido para ele, Aioros não pode deixar de tremer de medo não queria ser violado de novo já havia acontecido três vezes em um único dia, se sentia sujo com vontade de morrer.

-Zeros quem é esse? – o homem que segurava o queixo de Aioros olhou para voz que o chamava e encontrou o angelical loiro segurando outra beleza exótica.

-Senhor Shaka quem é esse com o senhor! –Zeros olhou Afrodite de cima abaixo que estava mais preocupado em olhar o estada que Aioros se encontrava.

É o futuro objeto de desejos do MM vai querer? – Shaka sorriu intimamente ao ver a cara de terror que o homem fez, nenhum em sã consciência ia querer algo que fosse de MM, ninguém queria morrer tão violentamente como o italiano iria mata-lo caso olhassem para o que era "dele".

-Perdão eu não sabia! – Zeros se desculpou a contra gosto juntamente com os outros dois homens que o acompanhava.

-Não me respondeu ainda quem é o seu prisioneiro? – Shaka ignorou o pedido de desculpa dos soldados analizando o belo rapaz que estava em estado deplorável nos braços daqueles soldados.

-Não sei eu o achei no meio das plantações e apenas o trouxe como as ordens!

-Certo! –Shaka puxou Aioros dos braços de Zeros que ia protestar – Vou cuidar dos ferimentos dele não se preocupe, e depois vou relatar sobre o abuso sexual ao comandantes.

-O comandante Shura e MM não vão se importar pode contar Shaka! – disse com cara de vitória, mais seu sorriso desapareceu ao ouvir a voz fria atrás de si..

-Mais eu me importo Zeros! – Zeros olhou para trás e encontrou o deus frio que era Kamus o olhando daquele jeito que todos temia indecifrável.

-Com licença! – Zeros e os outros dois se retiraram com as cabeças baixas sem ter coragem de desafiar o par de olhos frios de Kamus.

-MILO! – Aioros olhou para o rapaz que estava nos braços de Kamus e se soltou de Shaka olhando com raiva para Kamus que apenas observava.

-O que fez com ele? – Aioros gritou com o homem que segurava seu "irmão" deixando um Shaka totalmente abobado dele ser tão ousado.

-O salvei!

-Me parece mais que o espancou- Aioros queria muito bater naquele homem, ia faze-lo mais se conteve ao escutar novamente a voz fria dizer.

-O homem que tentou violar o seu irmão está naquele horrível lugar onde ele dormia se quiser te levo ate lá para mostrar! – Aioros se calou olhando os olhos do homem, ele não tinha olhos e nem cara de uma pessoa que mentiria.

-Kamus venha vamos leva-lo ate minha tenda vou cuidar dos ferimentos dele e desse mocinho Impertinente! – Shaka voltou a segurar delicadamente os braços de Aioros e de Afrodite o puxando para sua tenda sendo seguido por Kamus.

(…)

-Shura qual o problema você está de um mal humor insuportável se veio aqui para me xingar pode CAIR FORA- MM gritou apontando a saída da tenda.

-Desculpa ta legal mais é que eu estou irritado hoje!

-Deu para notar só que por motivo nenhum, ganhamos a luta contra esses bostinhas de Esparta conseguimos lindos escravos e o rei Saga não vai ter o que reclamar!

Shura olhou para fora da tenda vendo os homens se divertirem.

-Você tem toda razão MM eu estou insuportável!

-Isso é falta de diversão, vai beber um pouco transar com lindos escravos ou com quem deseja e não me encha a paciência! – MM fez um gesto com as mão para Shura se retirar de sua tenda sendo atendido pelo espanhol.

Shura caminhou pelo acampamento olhando os rostos dos escravos e soldados mais não tinha um que lhe interessava, na sua cabeça veio um belo rosto com lindos olhos verdes e cabelos rebeldes.

-Será que ele morreu nesse maldito ataque? – Por alguns minutos teve vontade de voltar no tempo escutar Kamus e não atacar a cidade e sim adentrar nela para procurar um desconhecido que não saia de sua mente.

(…)

-Ponha ele na cama Kamus e pode ir saindo homens grandes como você só vão atrapalhar! – Kamus pós o jovem sobre a cama de Shaka e depois olhou para o loiro.

-Quero ele na minha tenda depois Shaka mande leva-lo!

-Então você não o salvou por caridade e sim por segundas intenções? – Shaka sorriu para Kamus de uma maneira que só o francês entendeu mais ignorou, sai da tenda sem responder a Shaka ou olhar Afrodite e Aioros.

Shaka suspirou de leve e olhou para os dois homens sorrindo.

-Tirem a roupa- Aioros olhou corado para Shaka e Afrodite não disse nada permaneceu serio olhando o jovem loiro que ia ate onde Milo estava deitado- O que estão esperando? Vocês não acham que eu vou cuidar desses ferimentos com vocês vestidos acham?

-Ah….hum …ehhh- Aioros queira perguntar mais não sabia como.

-Pode dizer! – Aioros viu os olhos azuis concentrado apenas nele com um brilho diferente e se sentiu corar novamente mais dessa vez perguntou.

-Você é medico?

-Mais ou menos entendo de cura e de cuidar de feridos e como Kamus só confia em mim para não abusar dos pacientes eu vim para cuidar dos feridos- Shaka despiu Milo e começou a limpar os ferimentos com delicadeza sendo observado pelos outros dois.

-Se você não é medico é o que então? – Afrodite perguntou começando a se despir, não sentia medo daquele homem muito pelo contrario se sentia a vontade.

-Eu sou professor mais entendo um pouco de medicina graças ao meu marido!

-Você tem um marido? – Aioros estava totalmente sem graça não só pela pergunta mais pelo fato de estar vendo Afrodite nu.

-Hum tenho, ele é um homem muito carinhoso e bonito, um pouco genioso e possessivo mais isso faz eu me sentir mais amado- Shaka pegou três túnicas pretas e pós sobre a cama nos pés de Milo voltando a cuidar dele.

-Por que ele não veio se ele é o medico?

-Bom por que ele é o medico do rei não pode se ausentar então vim no lugar dele a pedido de Kamus! –Shaka olhou para Aioros – Sabe meu marido é muito parecido com você por isso eu interferi quando vi você com Zeros você me lembra muito ele não gostaria que alguém tão parecido com alguém que eu amo ficasse machucado do jeito que você est�!

Aioros deu um sorrisinho fraco e depois foi ate onde o corpo de Milo estava.

-Não quero que leve meu "irmão " para a tenda daquele homem!

É melhor ele na tenda daquele homem do que preso lá fora ,Kamus apesar do jeitão serio e frio é um homem maravilhoso e pelo que me parece vai cuidar muito bem desse belo jovem!

-Hum e aquele homem grosso e estúpido que me trouxe? – Afrodite perguntou interessado para Shaka que deu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

-Ele é um animal grosso e rudeé bom não contraria-lo! – Afrodite se arrepiou só de pensar como aquele homem ia trata-lo quando chegasse na tenda – Me diga qual é o nome de vocês?

-O meu é Afrodite e esse de quem está cuidando é Milo!

-Eu sou Aioros! – Shaka parou de limpar os ferimentos de Milo e olhou para Aioros analizando-o.

-" Ele é igualzinho ao meu marido até no nome…Aioria".

**Continua…**

**Gente perdão pelos erros de ortografia e pelos erros de concordância mais o meu Word só corrige palavras em inglês então eu estou com problemas…**

**Quem foi que me ofereceu ajuda mesmo? Eu vou aceitar olha meu MSN agradeço pelos comentários eles me incentivam muito**

**Qualquer reclamação modem mandar que eu vou tentar arrumar para vocês leitores lerem melhor, eu sei o quanto é horrível ler as coisas com erros afinal eu sou uma leitora também.**

**Bom agora esclarecimento do fic…**

**É o Aioria devia estar morto mais então eu pensei melhor e decidir pô-lo no fic junto com o shaka ele não vão ter uma participação muito grande ( a menos que vocês queiram).**

**Queria opiniões também sobre o desenvolver da historia e o que vocês querem que eu coloque.**

**Aviso também que mais para frente vai ter lemon isso se não tiver já no próximo capitulo,Dark lemon ira acontecer mais explicito nos capítulos próximos entre Saga/ Milo…**

**Bom só isso beijokas**


End file.
